kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Orphan Rise Shoot
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Complete the film shoot at Panoramic Studios in Hollywood |location =Panoramic Studios |rewards = +110 +220 |previous =Orphan Rise Ad Shoot |following =The Orphan Rise Vlog }} (goal description here) Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. ? Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: + + With Rival Dialogue Before shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), don't be upset! I knew (Rival) got a supporting role in the film, and I didn't tell you cuz I was worried you'd back out. Just get through this and I promise you, your acting career will really take off! Tyler is already working on lining something up for you if this film does well, which it totally will! Zoe tells me the ads for Orphan Rise turned out fantastic! So, you ready for your first real film shoot?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Yeah, I'm ready. '''2 Feeling anxious. Nervous. 3''' Mad about (Rival)...|Dialogue #2 = '''1 You got this! Tamara will be ready and waiting for you at Panoramic Studios. Have a great film shoot, (Y/N)! Damn, it feels great to say that :^D 2''' '''3|Your Dialogue #2 = Thanks Perry!}} |-| During shoot= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N). I hope it's not a problem that I came to visit you on set...|Your Dialogue #1 = What's up, Tyler?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I just wanted to come and watch you in action. Don't mind me, just do your thing! I love what I've seen so far, but... If I'm going to dedicate my talents as a producer to scoring you great roles and helping you become a star, I need to see what you can do... Show me what you've got, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Prepare to be amazed! '''2 (Flirt.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 2''' Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere, especially in Hollywood! Oh, looks like the director is waiting for you. Don't let me get you in trouble.|Your Dialogue #3 = '''2 (Get back to work.)}} |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I'm very excited... Not only do I get to make a film that's very personal to me, based on my own experiences, but I'm the first director to work with you. I can already tell that you're going to have a long and successful career ahead of you. Especially if you can stay humble.|Your Dialogue #1 = I plan to!}} |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), you better get on my level! I can't let this movie bomb because of your inferior acting skills.|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' (Roll eyes.) '''2 I'll act circles around you.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 2'''}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Staci Taylor|character feed name = @StaciTalk|tweet = Check out @Tamara_Lawrence's new film starring @(Y/F/N) and @(Rival's feed name)!|hashtag = #OrphanRise}} Without Rival Dialogue Before shoot= |-| During shoot= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N). I hope it's not a problem that I came to visit you on set...|Your Dialogue #1 = What's up, Tyler?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I just wanted to come and watch you in action. Don't mind me, just do your thing! I love what I've seen so far, but... If I'm going to dedicate my talents as a producer to scoring you great roles and helping you become a star, I need to see what you can do... Show me what you've got, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #2 = '''1 Prepare to be amazed! 2''' (Flirt.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''2 Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere, especially in Hollywood! Oh, looks like the director is waiting for you. Don't let me get you in trouble.|Your Dialogue #3 = 2 (Get back to work.)}} |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I'm very excited... Not only do I get to make a film that's very personal to me, based on my own experiences, but I'm the first director to work with you. I can already tell that you're going to have a long and successful career ahead of you. Especially if you can stay humble.|Your Dialogue #1 = I plan to!}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals